Subtle laws of wands
The Subtle Laws of Wands is a term used to refer to the magical rules that apply to wand ownership and usage. Wand Ownership Wands can be acquired in one of three general ways: by selecting a newly created wand (usually made by another), by winning a wand or by inheriting one. 'Initial Selection' Normally, a witch or wizard's first wand will be a newly created or "virgin" wand, obtained from an established wandmaker such as Ollivander's. However, Mr. Ollivander states that a wand chooses the wizard as opposed to the other way around. The reason for this is not clear, but certain wands seem to have a natural affinity for certain wizards or witches. 'Recovery' .]] One can also procure a wand by "winning" it from its master. One can simply steal/borrow another witch or wizard's wand but its allegiance will only bend towards the new master when it is won, and the best results always come when a wand's allegiance is with the caster. The holder of a wand whose allegiance has not been won may be noticeable to them as Hermione Granger was uncomfortable using Bellatrix Lestrange's wandHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. To win a wand, one must defeat its master (e.g. by disarming or murdering them), though this does not apply to practice duels, in which being disarmed or defeated will not affect a wand's loyalty due to the perceived levity. However, it should be noted that wands develop an affinity to their owners that they will not give up easily; even when won, they will often retain some loyalty to the original owner. The only exception to this is the Elder Wand, which is "completely unsentimental" and will only be loyal to strength. In other words, when won, it switches its allegiance entirely.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/1224-pottercast-anelli.html It should be noted that all wands owned by a defeated wizard will revert to the victor, even if they were not used in combat, such as when Harry Potter became the master of both Draco Malfoy's Wand and the Elder wander when he defeated Draco (who was the master of both and only one of which was on his person at the time). 'Inheritance' In some families, wands may be inherited, such as Neville Longbottom using his father's wand and Ron Weasley using his brother Charlie's old wand. However, each of these cases ended with the wands being snapped in half, and both Neville and Ron were more successful using other wands, therefore making it questionable that one can fully master a wand gained in this way. Priori Incantatem '' between Harry Potter and Voldemort in 1995.]] Two wands with the same magical cores coming from the same magical creature, referred to as "brothers", cannot be forced to duel against one another. Should two such wands ever come in the way of one another, a rare connection is formed called, Priori Incantatem. When the connection is formed, the wands battle to merge a golden orb into the other's shaft; the one that succeeds to force the orb in the other is the winning wand. Because of its rarity, most wizards never learn that such a connection is possible - this is the first law of Priori Incantatem. After two brother wands connect through means of Priori Incantatem, both wands come to know one another and may react towards each other without the consent of their owners, or the winning wand only reacts towards the losing wand - this is the second law of Priori IncantatemHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Also, under special conditions it is possible for one wand to recognize its "brother's" master, even when a different wand is used. For example, during the Battle over Little Whinging, Harry's wand recognized Voldemort and spurted "golden flames" at him, even though Voldemort was using Lucius Malfoy's wand at the time. Damaged wands with his broken wand.]] Wands that have suffered an immense degree of damage can not be fixed by any means most wandmakers know, except with help from the Elder Wand, as seen when Harry Potter's wand was broken from a reflected Blasting Curse and Hermione Granger was unable to repair it. Harry later fixed it with the Elder Wand. Notes and References Category:Laws of Magic Category:Magic